Hunger
by notyouraveragevampy
Summary: What will happen when your loved ones become victim to the merciless instincts of a vampire? This is a short story that is complete unless I get requests for continuation.


A/N. This is the first fic I have ever written so I hope you enjoy. Let me state that I am actually a Zero fan and completely think Kaname is a pompous ass but this story came to me so I thought I would share it with you guys. This is based in the time when Kaname had disappeared and Yuki reinstated the Night Class at Cross Academy. Hope you enjoy!

Disclosure: I do not own Vampire Knight.

**Hunger**

"Yuki... Yuki... Yuki..." The words spilled from Zero's lips as he rubbed his nose at the arch of her slender neck. Yuki could tell that his sanity was slipping and soon, maybe too soon he would fall to a level E. Her blood was saving him, wasn't it? _ 'Not anymore...' _ She thought as Zero grabbed a handful of her long brown hair. "Yuuuki..." Zero sighed and sank his fangs deep into Yuki's neck. _'A dull pain..' _ How many times had she felt this pain since she had come back to Cross Academy? She had lost count. Her heart ached as she looked around her room. No. It wasn't her room. This was Kaname's room before they left the Academy together. His faint presence still lingered in this room and sometimes Yuki would pretend that he was here. Pretending was the only thing she could do though. Kaname had been gone for nearly a month with no signs of coming back. Yuki desperately wanted to go look for him, but her responsibility was to the students at this Academy. She would have to wait.

Zero was taking more blood than usual this time, taking it faster than her body could replenish. Zero pulled his mouth from her neck and without warning he tore Yuki's black long sleeve shirt from her tiny frame with one quick movement. "Zero! What are you...?" Yuki gasped as Zero placed several nips and kisses on the tender flesh of her chest. Zero pressed Yuki to the couch forcing her to lie still underneath him. Yuki tried her hardest to push Zero off of her but to no avail. _'If only I could control my powers...' _ She thought as Zero sank his fangs into her stomach, just above her left hip, drawing more blood from her. "Zero... Please... Stop..." Yuki pleaded, her voice barely a whisper.

Zero placed several more bites in various spots across her chest, drawing blood from her each time. Yuki lay there, completely numb from the blood loss. Barely feeling the flutter of fabric before Zero sank his fangs into the middle of her right thigh. Yuki let out a low whimper as he bit several more times on her thigh. "Is your sanity...so far gone..." Yuki whispered, knowing that Zero probably couldn't hear her, "That you give in...to the merciless instincts...of a vampire..." And with those last words, Yuki lost consciousness.

Zero barely heard her words and none of it made sense to him. The only thing that made sense was that he had the most delicious blood in front of him and that his prey was no longer fighting back. He looked up at his preys face, upon seeing the sleeping girl in front of him looked vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place her. Her chest barely rose with laboured breaths and it was splattered with blood. He stared at her curiously, she was beautiful as she lay there dying. _'Merciless instincts of a vampire...' _Where had he heard those words before? He looked back to her seemingly lifeless face. _'Yuki!' _ He stared, horrified by what he had just done to the girl he had claimed to love.

Zero scrambled to his feet, terrified by his actions he fled from her and out the window, landing on the ground with the grace of a jungle cat. He took one last look to the window that led to his crime and tore off into the forest that lay outside the Moon Dorm.

Kaname had heard that Yuki had reinstated the Night Class and her independence made his heart swell with pride. Would she ever forgive him for abandoning her for his own selfish desires? He would know soon. He stood at the gates of the Moon Dorm, looked quietly at what he called his home at some point. Those days seemed so far away with the memories that had filled the gap. He made his way to the Moon Dorm, surely she would be in his old room, it was time he returned to her embrace.

As he approached the door, he could tell something was wrong. The scent of Yuki's blood was overwhelming as it sifted out through the tiny crack in the door. He did his best to keep his temper under control as he opened the door, expecting to see Zero there, consuming his flower. The image that greeted him was much worse than he expected. Yuki lay on the couch, unconscious, blood splattered all across her small frame. She was so pale and lifeless that if he didn't look closely, she would appear to be felt his blood boil as he moved to her side. "Yuki!" He cried out. "Yuki!"

"Ka...na..?" Yuki whispered, eyes opened part way.

"Shhh... Yuki I'm here." Kaname whispered, gently caressing her cheek. Kaname bit down on his wrist, drawing his blood into his mouth and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, slowly letting the blood seep through. Yuki welcomed the taste of Kaname's blood. Over and over again Kaname delivered blood through gentle kisses until enough of her strength returned so that she could at least sit up to hug this man tightly.

"Kaname..." Yuki said softly as she snuggled into his chest. "Kaname... It was Zero... He... He lost himself..." She sobbed noiselessly against his chest.

"Shhhh... Yuki. You're safe now." Kaname murmured into her hair, placing soft kisses on her head. "Do you wish for me to take care of this?" He asked quietly, to which Yuki only nodded. "So you wish for me to end his miserable existence?" He asked and with her nod, a silent, maniacal rage began to rise up in him. "Will you be okay here for a few minutes?" Again he was answered with a nod. Kaname placed a soft kiss to her lips and carried her to the bed, lying her down gently, promising to return. Kaname leaped from the open window, in pursuit of Zero.

It wasn't long before he caught the scent of Zero headed into the forest. Kaname smiled with maniacal delight, he would enjoy this hunt. When he found the end of the trail, he spotted Zero, his back to Kaname, banging his head against a tree, whimpering Yuki's name over and over again. When Kaname got closer Zero jerked around to see who the presence was. Upon seeing Kaname, his features contorted in horror and he scrambled to get away from the furious pureblood. Kaname's smile widened at the sight in front of him. Oh was he going to enjoy this. One by one Kaname caught hold of Zero's flailing limbs, tearing them from his body with ease. As Zero lay on the forest floor, limbless and bleeding profusely, Kaname admired his handy work. "One last thing before you die Zero." Kaname said, "There's something I want you to see." And with that, Kaname plunged his hand into Zero's chest, ripping his heart from him and brought it to Zero's eyes where he could see it beat one last time before every part of Zero, turned to ash.

Kaname watched as the ashes blew away in the wind and returned to the Moon Dorm. Kaname silently made his way back to Yuki's side, were he vowed to stay for all of eternity.


End file.
